Tentacle Grape
by DarkyLonewolf
Summary: Lame title is lame. Setting: Anthro Pokemon AU Summary: Christie is a typical Gardevoir with a pretty much perfect body, but she has one problem - she is too apathetic to everything and everyone, so she never had any real partner. However, Christie really loves tentacle rape, and soon gets a chance to experience it on her own...Rated M for obvious reasons.


_Hey everyone, DarkyLonewolf here again. Unfortunately, this fic turned out much shorter than I wanted it to be. Even then, I hope you still enjoy it. Warning: Contains tentacle rape(Obviously), tentacle-cumflation(If it can even be called that, since there's no actual cum involved.) and other weird fetishes. If you're not into that kinda stuff, well, too bad for you, just close this one so I wouldn't have to hear your complaining._

* * *

Christine was a typical shiny Gardevoir girl – beautiful, graceful, and attracting guys wherever she went. Her D-cup breasts pretty much made every girl around envy her, and her ass even made some of the straight girls want to have their way with her. However, there was a catch to Christine – she could be best described as "cold like a Cryogonal" – she was practically apathetic to everything and everyone. This didn't mean that her sex drive was low, however – whenever she was all alone, she was masturbating to a certain unusual kind of porn. Tentacle porn. Either a feral Tentacruel attempting to mate with a female swimmer, a 14-year Petilil girl getting pleasured by her pet feral Tangrowth, or any unusual plants that have a parasitic method of breeding – it was all getting to her and making her wet.  
One day, Christine was just going to the local café to get a drink. She wanted to order the usual Persim Berry juice, but there was something that immediately caught her attention – a drink labeled "Tentacle Grape", which didn't cost all that much.  
"What's that Tentacle Grape all about?" – Christie asked in her typical apathetic voice, pointing at the drinks menu.  
"Oh, that's some seriously strong stuff. It's strictly prohibited to attempt drinking it here, however. Let's just say it might cause some…Problems. A bit of a mess, to be exact."  
"Then I hope it won't mess up my dorm room…Fine, just one cup please." – Christie handed over the money and got a plain white cup with a transparent cap which had some purple liquid in it. On the way home, Christie bought a few perverted novels to read at home, talked to her parents about her problems with guys and almost bumped into a random person passing by.  
When Christie got home, the first thing she did was to read the books she got. Even though she liked the novels, she just couldn't stop thinking about that weird drink she ordered.  
"Well, I am a bit thirsty, actually…" – Christie opened the cup with a "pop" and immediately jumped away after a ton of the same purple liquid escaped. There was much more liquid popping out of there than the cup could possibly fit. Once all of the liquid escaped, it sort of lunged towards Christie and formed into a mass of liquid tentacles. One of the tentacles suspended her in the air under the ceiling, two tentacles spread her legs, two more restrained her hands and one more lifted up her skirt, revealing her already wet panties.  
"I think I know where this is going." – Christie said in a somewhat disturbed voice. As if responding to what she said, one bigger tentacle together with a smaller one extended out of the blob of purple liquid. The smaller tentacle pulled her panties down and started teasing Christie's clit, which made her immediately let out a loud moan. The bigger tentacle was already positioning itself near Christie's cunt, and immediately rammed in between her pussy lips. Christie noticed that the liquid felt somewhat warm, not the "too warm drink" kind of warm, but more like it was a living creature of some sort.  
"I guess this is what you get when you make juice out of sentient grapes…" – Christie thought. Her trail of thought was immediately interrupted by the liquid tentacle ramming inside of her, all the way up to her womb. Luckily for Christie, she did deflower herself with a dildo when she was once masturbating.  
"Good thing I'm not a virgin, or else things would get even messier. I wonder if-" – Christie's thoughts were immediately interrupted by the feeling of the liquid slowly filling her womb, soon enough filling it so much that she looked like she was full-term with two eggs.  
"Well, this thing definitely knows some of my weirdest fetishes, like getting inflated by cum." – Christie thought, still feeling the pleasure from the smaller liquid tentacle still teasing her clit. Suddenly, another tentacle extended from the blob of liquid and immediately jammed itself into Christie's mouth, going pretty much all the way down into her stomach.  
"And now this thing forces me to drink it. How much more bizarre it can get? ...But I got to admit, it tastes kinda nice. Less like grape juice, and more like wine, but still…" - Suddenly, Christie's thoughts were interrupted by her orgasm. The liquid didn't stop even after it was mixed with Christie's lust fluids and kept forcing its way inside Christie's mouth and womb. Christie couldn't take this any longer and blasted the weird liquid away with Psychic. She felt all of this strange liquid finally escaping her body, no longer making her look like she is full-term pregnant or something. Wiping a streak of that liquid off of her face, Christie forced the liquid, which she was still holding in the air with Psychic, back into the cup. Surprisingly enough, it fit perfectly, and didn't even attempt to struggle. Christie took some time to catch her breath and said: "Ugh. Now I'm feeling a bit bloated thanks to this thing." – Christie licked her lips. – "But it does taste nice, even after it was mixed with my sexual fluids. In fact, it tastes even sweeter for some reason. Hmmm…" – Christie looked at the cup where the liquid monstrosity was resting quietly, and said: "Well, about time I get rid of it." Immediately grabbed the cup and emptied it in mere seconds.  
"Well, it didn't even gather any dust from the floor, now that's interesting. And it indeed tastes kinda nice... And it's cheap, too… Yes, I think I should buy one of those again if I ever feel bored again. This really beats masturbating to tentacle porn and perverted novels." – With these thoughts in mind, Christie looked around and noticed that there was, indeed, a bit of a mess – purple stains on the walls, bed sheets, floor…  
"Well, that guy didn't lie when he said it was going to cause a bit of a mess. Gotta clean this up before Alice comes back."


End file.
